


Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by Crimson_Camouflage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Camouflage/pseuds/Crimson_Camouflage
Summary: A storm of pain, death and loss, and Dean is in the center of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by something I saw on Pintrest so, here it is. This is sad, so beware. There will probably be a part 2. I've been in the Supernatural fandom for a little while now (on season 6) and I've seen that while we are a family, we love to emotionally destroy each other. I cried as i wrote this. Sorry.

Dean stepped so hard on the gas pedal that he thought he might break it. Anticipation wracked his body, his jaw clenched painfully. He didn't notice. Sam sat next to him, fists balled and knuckles white. They both wished Baby would go faster.

^*^*^*^*^

Cas had been gone a week. This wasn't unlike him, as he was fighting a war. But he came when Dean called, always. Sometimes he'd just stop over to check in. So when Cas hadn't been back in while and wasn't answering Dean's prayers, panic was thrust on Bobby and the brothers. But all they could do was wait.

The three men were sitting in Bobby's living room reading and sipping Irish coffee to keep awake when a bleeding angel appeared and grabbed Dean by the throat, slamming him against the wall. 

"Where is he!?" she barked through gritted teeth stained red. 

Sam and Bobby jumped to their feet; Bobby fingered the pistol in his pocket.

"Who?" asked Dean, shoving her off. 

"Castiel! I know hes partial to you. Hes always following you hairless apes around like a dog. Stepping away from battle to clean up your messes and do your chores. We are in the middle of a civil war! I need him. Now. Where? Is? He?"

"Look," said Dean, panic filling his gut. If Cas wasn't in heaven, then- where _was_ he? "We don't know. We've tried summoning him, calling him, everything. We thought he was busy upstairs." 

"You expect me to believe _that_?" scoffed the angel. Now she was leaning against the wall, pushing her lapel jacket away from her abdomen to inspect the several red spots over her white dress shirt. 

"Why wouldn'tya?" asked Bobby.

"Because when he left he said he had been summoned, who else would summon him?"

"I don't know, sister, but I think we're on the same side here. We need to find Cas."

The angel looked from Dean to Sam to Bobby, considering. "Fine."

Sam rushed into the kitchen, and pulled out the first aid kit as Dean led the angel over to a chair. 

Several stitches and bandages later the court adjourned in the living room. The angel was seated in a chair, Bobby leaned against his desk and Sam and Dean stood off the side, forming a rough circle.

"My name is Celeste," started the angel, looking over the gauze that covered her dark skin. "I am Castiel's lieutenant who took the place of Rachel after her passing. Before he went missing, we were discussing our next moves against Raphael's armies. It was a crucial discussion, which is why when he said he had to go we got into am argument. He said it was important and that he would be brief. I insisted that what we were doing was a bit more important, but he left anyway."

"Can you find him?" asked Dean, fear and urgency seeping into his voice.

Celeste looked down into her lap. "No."

"Why not?!" the brothers asked in unison.

The angel gestured down to her abdomen. "It took everything I had to get down here. You think my vessel looks bad, you should see me in my true form."

"So how do we find him?" asked Sam, his brows furrowed so that the 'v' shaped crease on his forehead was prominent. 

"We use a spell," replied Bobby, who was already grabbing arm-fulls of books off the shelves.

^*^*^*^*^

With Bobby's expert skills, and Celeste's fast reading, it only took two hours to find the spell. Luckily, they already had the majority of the supplies; unfortunately, Sam and Dean needed to take on the time consuming task of grave-digging to get the skull of a pastor. An hour later, the boys were back and Bobby had almost completely finished preparations. 

A gold bowl filled with an assortment of herbs was placed upon a map. Five black candles were placed equal distance around the bowl, all burning bright blue. The skull was placed in the bowl, and Celeste offered up her arm, which Bobby cut and left to bleed freely as he chanted the spell in Latin.

The candles' flames ran down to the map, burning, burning, burning, but leaving a small circle untouched near the Eastern side.

The flames went out allowing Dean to inspect the map. Abandoned warehouse about three and a half hours from Bobby's.

"Bingo." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely minor edits to the first chapter. Tagging as I go. I've seen up to season 11 now, and I realized that this scene looks a lot like the end of season 10 in some ways. I didn't know of this scene before I started the first draft of the this chapter if it makes any difference. I did end up keeping it like I initially intended, though. Hope you enjoy, or at least don't hate it.

Castiel didn't hear Baby pull up outside the warehouse with a screeching halt. He didn't see Dean throw the door open before he had even turned off the ignition or Sam fly out of the car and run to the trunk with lightning speed. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, all other noises silenced by the screaming of his muscles. Or the ones he could still feel. All he could see was the angel in front of him, teasing him with a blade.

"For the last time, I don't know." Cas's voice was barely above a whisper. It was gravelly and low and dry from the screaming. 

"And I still don't believe you," she replied, prodding him in one of the last remaining places on his skin that was still untouched. 

The angel circled around him, admiring her work. It wasn't easy getting the famed angel, but she had done it. Posing as a spy, she 'entered' Raphael's faction, occasionally meeting with Castiel to report what she had learned. It was a great idea on his part, but he wasn't smart enough to consider that maybe she was on Raphael's side the entire time. And that would be his downfall. He fought well, but in the end, he lost and she brought him here.

^*^*^*^*^

Castiel's toes barely touched the damp concrete floor. The cuffs that bound his wrists were inscribed with Enochian and suspended on a hook hanging from the ceiling. They were in the middle of nowhere in some sad, rundown warehouse.

"Let me remind you: we know that you corresponded with Balthazar after he stole heaven's weapons, and on positive terms. You expect me to believe you have no information on his whereabouts or the whereabouts of the weapons?"

"Yes!" Cas said, putting in as much energy as he could into his reply. He really didn't know anything, and he didn't know how to make her believe that. "Balthazar doesn't want any part this, he's not taking sides!" 

"Alright, if you say so, Castiel." The angel mocked. "But know that when I find the Winchesters, I think I'll have a little fun before I even _let_ you say anything. Let's see if your memory fails you then." 

"Don't you _touch_ them," Castiel threatened, the anger and fear from her taunt giving him enough energy to sneer.

"Or what?" she nearly spat, pressing her blade into his cheek.

^*^*^*^*^

Bobby's front door was blow off its hinges, sending it flying into the hall. Celeste and Bobby jumped from their seats, the angel blade up Celeste's sleeve sliding down into her palm, and Bobby's pistol in hand and off safety quicker then you can say 'idjit'. Two angels in grey suits stepped across the threshold, into the living room, and out of the dust. Two male vessels. Pale skin, one in his early twenties, the other in his late fifties. 

"Dmitri, Omia," Celeste growled. 

"Friends of yours?" asked Bobby, not taking his eyes off the grey-clad angels.

"They serve Raphael." 

"Where are the Winchesters?" asked the younger one, who Bobby believed to be Dmitri.

"Like hell we're telling you," said Bobby, with a frightening calm in his voice. He loaded his gun. He didn't know if the angels knew that the bullets were made of melted angel blade, and he didn't really care. No one was going near his boys.

"Oh I think you are," said the older one. Angel blades fell into their palms. They came at Bobby and the injured angel with a terrifying speed. Bobby shot his gun, narrowly missing Omia. The angel gabbed the gun in one hand and with the other, attempted to plunge the blade into Bobby's abdomen. Bobby caught the angel's wrist and kicked him backwards, sending him flying against the wall.

^*^*^*^*^

Dmitri charged at Celeste, swinging his blade at her chest. She ducked, and slashed her blade against his arm, if just barely. He brought his blade up again, swinging it towards her face this time. She blocked it with her own, pressing blade against blade. He pushed down harder, sending the weakened angel down on one knee. Celeste didn't know how much longer she could hold on. 

_Bang. _A shot fired. Dmitri's eyes emitted a pale blue glow as he fell to the ground. There was a blinding light as he hit the floor, his wings spreading out and burning as he died. Bobby went to help Celeste up, but was tackled to the ground by Omia. The angel lifted his blade into the air, but that was all he was able to do before Celeste plunged her blade through his heart.

The two survivors rose to their feet and even though they were both injured, they couldn't think of themselves. _What were those boys heading into?_


	3. Chapter 3

The warehouse was big. Too big. Sam and Dean charged in to the building, the angel didn't so much as hear them as sense them. The boys split up, Sam taking the hallway to the right and Dean to the left. Sam followed a hall that opened up into storage spaces separated by plastic. Nothing. Usually abandoned places like these would have squatters and rats, and more often than not, both. Sam noted the lone belongings of someone, they sat there, collecting dust. This would have been someone's life, and to just leave it? Something was here, and it had come quickly.

^*^*^*^*^

Dean noticed the uneasy emptiness that the building emitted. It was that 'empty' that wasn't really empty. The kind of empty where you could feel someone watching you when you are supposed to be alone. The kind of empty that hid things you knew you wouldn't like. The kind that would hurt you. 

Dean's phone rand. He cursed, so much for stealth.

"Bobby-"

"Dean, listen to me. We were just attacked by angels that were looking for 'ya. Now, we're alright, but I believe there is something much bigger going on here, if you can believe it. I tried calling Sam, to warn you, but he didn't pick up."

"Cas wasn't necessarily waiting for us outside when we got here, in fact, we just split up to look for him. I got a bad feeling Bobby. Look, I'm gonna call Sam. This can't be good."

"You be safe now, ya hear?"

"Yes Sir."

With that Dean hung up and quickly dialed Sam. Nothing. _Goddamnit._ He was about to turn around and start running in the direction that Sam took when something caught his eye. At the end of the hallway before it split into two separate directions, a little, tiny bit of light peaked out near the right side. Dean approached it with caution, not sure of what he'd find. Thrusting his gun in front of him, he turned the corner. No one. Just a hallway. With an illuminated room at the end. The door was closed. Dean tested the doorknob, finding it surprisingly unlocked.

On the count of 3 he swung open the door, pointing his gun in the middle of the room. And then he froze.

"Cas?"


End file.
